Snooping
by SamSandwich
Summary: Poseidon gets bored and decides to snoop around a little.


**A/N: okay, so i think this is kinda crappy, wrote it a while ago, but i think its cuuttee. **

**enjoyy;)**

* * *

><p>POSEIDON POV<p>

I was walking down the streets of New York City. It was a spur of the moment decision made of extreme boredom. I walked past the empire state building thinking I should visit Olympus but decided against the idea, considering I was there just a few days ago. I walked a few miles further down the flooded sidewalks and passed a school. Goode High school to be exact. I saw a flock of kids, juniors probably, sprawled across the grass and at picnic tables eating their lunch. Percy must be out there. Ah... How I miss him. Percy. That's it! That's what I'm going to do. I turned around after searching the crowd of faces but coming up empty for Percy. I walked a few block down coming to an apartment building. a rather nice one I would say. I walked up stairs on the side that lead to the windows. I remember Percy had planted a little moon type plant he had gotten from Calypso about two years earlier so I stopped at the window with the moonlace on it. I wondered how I was going to get in so I tugged at the window the slightest, but it still slid open about an inch. Unsafe... I'm going to have to get after him for that. I climbed into the window only to face a tidy emerald green room with a queen size bed with blue comforters that had waves on them. The floors were quite nice if I say so myself. I'm the one who designed them. It was sand, with a thick layer of tough glass over it. Percy's room. Across from his bed was a light colored wood dresser with a rather large mirror above it. I looked at all of the clutter on top of the dresser which consisted of a few pens, a lamp, some graded papers, a few pictures and a photo album. I looked at the pictures first. One was a school picture. Percy had on a green collared shirt with dark jeans on and a pair of worn black converse. His hands were in his pockets and if I say so myself, he would be quite the lady's man. His smile was more of a smirk and his sea green eyes glinted in a way that would make any girl swoon. His hair was black as a raven and messy but in a good way. He looked just as I did when i was his age. The second picture was of him and his friends. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Nico were all standing in front of the big house at Camp Half-Blood with their arms around each others' shoulders. Percy looked so happy it made me grin. My boy was growing up right before my eyes. I picked up the photo album and flipped to the first page. It was Percy and Annabeth putting their hands together making a heart shape. The picture was quite interesting. I flipped to the next page. It was Annabeth with her head thrown back laughing and pointing at Percy who was soaking wet in juice I'm guessing and Grover next to him covering his mouth with his hands in an apolagetic way. I laughed at the picture and went on to the next. It was Annabeth smiling widely with a slight tint to her cheeks with Percy pressing his lips to her cheek while peeking at the camera out of the corner of his eye. This picture brought me joy and anger at the same time. My Percy was growing up and had a girlfriend. But this girl was a daughter of Athena. I angrily flipped to the next. It was a picture of Annabeth and Percy kissing, while Percy was trying to cover the screen with his hand. I almost ripped the picture while flipping the page. This picture was of Annabeth and Percy with their foreheads pressed together. All of my anger dissolved as I saw the look in Percy's eyes. It was the look of true love. All you could see was the love and compassion in his eyes that was obviously for her. This picture brought a tear to my eyes. My boy was growing too quickly and he was turning into a man. I looked through the rest of the pictures and decided it was time to leave. I grabbed a pen and made a piece of paper appear. I quickly wrote a note and left it on his bed for him to find. I climbed out the window and summoned myself back to my palace.

* * *

><p>PERCY POV<p>

I was walking home from school holding hands with my girlfriend of three years. Annabeth. I love her. I really do. I just haven't told her yet. I don't know if she loves me back and i don't want to ruin anything.

"I'll see you tonight Percy." Annabeth said as she kissed me full on the lips. This lasted a minute or two, or at least until her dad started to peak out the window. I laughed.

"I'll see you later Annabeth. Remember, this isn't anything you need to dress up for. Just meet me at my house and.. Well you'll figure out later." I kissed Annabeth's cheek while she rolled her eyes. She hates surprises. We were just going to watch a movie at my place and order some Chinese or whatever she wanted. She was going to stay the night but only because my mom was out on a three day cruise with Paul. But don't get any wrong ideas, we're only 16. I walked back to my house and into the front door. I kicked off my shoes and went into my room to put my binder down. I walked in to find a note folded on my bed with Percy written in fancy script. I opened the note and read it.

Dear Percy,

Congratulations on Annabeth. You guys have been going strong for a while now. You're growing up on me, boy. Just don't forget about your old man, okay? I love you.

Poseidon

P.S

Don't forget to visit now and then. I love the company.

And right next to the note was a sand dollar, and pearl earrings in a box labeled 'for Annabeth'. I mentally thanked my dad and made a note to IM him tomorrow. I got ready for Annabeth's arrival while thinking about when and how my dad got the note into my room. I walked back into my room and found a note I must have missed tapes to my window. It read "Keep this window locked at all times Percy!". I laughed. My dad really does care for me. I heard the doorbell ring and I raced to get it. I yanked the door open and grabbed up into a big hug while spinning her in a circle. I put her down and she was giggling with her eye rows raised in confusion.

"I have something for you." I said, ready to tell her I loved her.

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting up. I pulled out the box with the earrings and placed it in her palm. She opened it up and gasped. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." I said with no hesitation.

"I love you too!" she said before smashing her lips on mine. Thank you Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah so i hope you liked it:) rewiewwww.<strong>


End file.
